


The Dreemurrs.

by That_tall_nuri



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Genocide, Murder, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_tall_nuri/pseuds/That_tall_nuri
Summary: Short story I wrote
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 11





	The Dreemurrs.

Asriel.

He was the first to embrace the human with open arms. A hopeful smile painted his face, and an aura of love radiated off from it. But… he knew who, or what, he was facing. The human did not hold back from slaughtering every monster that stood up to them, and it was not out of spite, or revenge. The human only sought for reward, for novelty, for something different than their previous runs.   
Regardless of obstacles, regardless of morals, the human kept going forward, with its determination untouched, unscathed.

Asriel was the first, and perhaps last monster to believe in them. Despite everything, he deeply believed that the human could redeem themselves, that the human could still go back to a point in time where they were kind. He stood by his ideals, and even when the human remorselessly pummeled Asriel's snout with their bare fists, he still believed guilt could take over them, that their bright side will eventually emerge. 

Asriel truly was brave, but his ingenuity led him to his death.

Toriel. 

She was the first challenge. The human struggled to pass through her. Her fiery spears scorched their frail body to death, her stamina was never-ending, and most importantly, her strength, her determination, was immovable. The death of his son tainted her own kindness, and her fury took over her. She couldn't think anymore, her beloved son had perished for showing love. The thought was too grim, and she couldn't focus on anything else but making sure the human would never harm anyone, anymore. She fought hard, she threw spears, she cast fiery spells, and she never dared to accept her fate. She refused to die.

However, Toriel was not immortal, and blow after blow, her determination began to fade. The human never stopped coming back, and her efforts began to seem in vain. Anything she did was futile, as her determination was nothing compared to a human's. 

Toriel was strong, and even determined, but it was not enough.

Asgore.

He was the first to not fight the human. Fear was overwritten by grief. The death of his son and his wife was truly unbearable. Undyne took the responsibility of fighting the human, but as every monster who stood against the human, she fell down to pieces and was left to die. Asgore decided that in the end, he had to do something. He was smart, and he thought that fighting the human head-on would only mark his end. So he went and rigged the CORE. Traps, unsolvable puzzles, and contraptions were built to solely kill the human; and so far, it was working. But sooner or later, the human would find a way. They always do, no matter what, and in fact, after many resets, they broke trough Asgore's creations.

He waited at the end of the Core. Behind him, stood his daughter, and he couldn't accept to leave her alone, fighting the human. He gave his all, with his skills and knowledge, he fends off the human, with his proud trident. But as everyone else, he died. 

He was smart, but not enough to avoid the human entirely.

Chara.

The end of the human's journey was marked by her. She was the last one standing, and the first human to have fallen. Nobody stood behind her, aside from Sans, and no one awaited her at home. Her family was gone, and the Underground fell silent. She had no hope left, but only one goal. The human had to pay. She was the only one who could stop them.  
Chara was determined.   
Chara was a human.  
And she had nothing to lose.

She fought, harder than everyone else. She took blows, she dodged the human's attacks, and she struck back, with the same magic that the Dreemurrs had taught her. She engulfed them in flames, she pummeled them to death, and she kept fighting. No matter how many times the human tried, she stood strong, bleeding, wounded, and trembling, but kept fighting harder and harder. In the end, Chara prevailed; the human's determination was overridden by Chara's, and she was the first to keep standing, after fighting the human.

Chara had the strength, determination, and intelligence to face the human, but in the end, she was alone. At what cost, had she won? Was it worth it, without her dear brother? Asriel, the subject of her thoughts, of her concerns, of everything. Now that he was gone, she had nothing left to do. 

After reaching Waterfall, she decided that her job was done: she prevented the human from achieving victory. So she took a deep breath, tears rolling down her cheeks, violently sobbing.

"Asriel, wait for me"  
She said, as she jumped off the Waterfall's cliff.


End file.
